


Let Your Body Be

by iceskanks



Series: A Box Marked 'Detroit' [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Booty Worship, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Rimming, Suggestive Themes, the thirst is quenched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceskanks/pseuds/iceskanks
Summary: Yuuri has a pair of booty shorts. Viktor has questions (and a special request).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting around on my computer for a while but I finally finished it off!! it was supposed to be smut but I didn't quite get there (perhaps a smutty chapter will be added in the future, who knows??)
> 
> possibly also part of a series about what's lurking in The Detroit Box™ so suggestions regarding its contents (sfw or nsfw) are very much welcome c:
> 
> enjoy! kudos/comments/etc are very much appreciated <3

There was still an unopened box left in Viktor’s apartment. Yuuri had unpacked all the others shortly after moving in a couple of months ago, tucking the last one away in the corner of their bedroom, eventually burying it under various items of clothing until it practically became part of the furniture. Once or twice Viktor would ask if he was ever going to open it but Yuuri would shrug off the question and quickly change the subject. It was… _odd_ , to say the least.

Curiosity had finally gotten the better of the Russian one afternoon. Yuuri was out walking Makkachin and picking up some groceries but Viktor had opted to stay home to tidy up. After washing the dishes and putting on laundry, he ventured back to the bedroom, back to that damn box. He stared at the object for a few moments, unable to decide if this was really worth invading Yuuri’s privacy over… it had to be, right?

Viktor hastily chucked aside the clothes atop the box, creating a small pile on the floor that he knew he’d likely forget to clear up later. It was still taped up, not having even been opened yet. On the top side, Yuuri had scrawled his name in black marker, with ‘Detroit’ written next to it. Viktor knew that was where the young man had lived for a while with his friend Phichit, training under Coach Celestino. Surely there was nothing special hiding in here then? But then why hadn’t Yuuri thrown it out?

Throwing caution to the wind, Viktor ripped off the tape that sealed the box closed and unfolded the cardboard flaps. A black sheet was thrown over the top of whatever else was hiding inside, only serving to make Viktor more suspicious. He picked it up and cast it aside to join the stray clothing on the floor.

The first thing to catch his eye was a flash of gold and he grabbed for the shiny item immediately, eager to see what treasure he’d discovered. It was a pair of _booty shorts_. Viktor thanked his lucky stars that he’d finally worked up the nerve to root through Yuuri’s old things because now he’d found these, his salvation, his dream come true. It didn’t cross his mind that maybe Yuuri had kept them hidden for a specific reason - the man was too excited to think that far ahead. He needed to see these in action, just the thought of it was making him salivate. The shimmering material was thin and Viktor found himself getting flustered over the mental images of the shorts stretching over the enticing curve of his fiancé’s backside. It had to happen; he had to convince Yuuri to put them on.

He folded up the scandalous item of clothing, tucking it into the pocket of his sweatpants as he creased down the flaps of the ‘Detroit’ box again, dumping the pile of miscellaneous clothing back on top of it, hopefully hiding any evidence of his snooping.

Just as he’d finished his minor clear-up, he heard the front door opening again, accompanied by the excited yelps from his dog. Grinning, Viktor rushed out of the bedroom and was immediately greeted by Makkachin, who’d jumped up to lean her front paws against his stomach. “Did you have a good walk, hmm? Yes?” he cooed, scratching behind the poodle’s soft ears.

Yuuri brushed past them with his bag of groceries, pausing to press a chaste kiss to Viktor’s cheek. “We had a very nice walk, thank you.” he smiled as he began unpacking. “I think I managed to find everything on the list this time too.”

On their latest shopping list, Viktor had very helpfully written the Russian name for whatever they needed next to the English version, also including his preferred brands. Shopping was a great opportunity for Yuuri to improve his Russian, even if he’d found the task a little overwhelming at first.

Once Makkachin had her fill of attention, she pattered away to slump in front of the couch for a nap, leaving Viktor free to help Yuuri was the rest of the shopping. “You’re improving!” he hummed against his lover’s neck, hovering close behind him. “I’m very proud of you.”

Yuuri giggled in response to the ticklish sensation. “Are you trying to help me? If so, you’re not doing a very good job of it.”

“I’m here for moral support.” Viktor wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist, chin resting on his shoulder. He was jostled around a little as Yuuri reached up to tuck away certain products in the drawers and cabinets but it wasn’t enough to make him consider letting go.

Once Yuuri had finished, with Viktor still clinging to him from behind, he tried to shrug him off. “ _Yura_ , I don’t wanna let you go.”

“I need to check if you’ve put the laundry on the right setting.” He could hear the pout in Yuuri’s voice and sighed in reply, loosening his grip. Viktor was not good with washing machines and had ruined a fair amount of their clothing in the past. He’d let Yuuri go for now.

Left to his own devices for a few minutes, the Russian headed back to the bedroom, perching himself on the edge of the mattress and pulling the pair of shorts from his pocket. They were dangling from his fingers, being closely examined when Yuuri entered the room, greeting the sight with a shrill squeak.

“What are you doing with those?” He leapt forwards, making to snatch away his stolen possession.

Viktor laughed, pulling the shorts out of reach. “I found them, _Yura~_ ” he smirked, a mischievous glint in his eye. “Why have I never seen these before, hm? Where are they from?”

Yuuri stood in front of his husband-to-be, red in the face, expression somewhere between mortified and furious. “Doesn’t matter!” he spluttered. “They were… a prank gift. From Phichit. Give them back now, please!”

He frowned, tutting at the younger man, too amused to be upset that Yuuri had just lied to his face. “Now, now, there’s no need to lie to me, _dorogoi_.”

Yuuri groaned and buried his face in his hands. “They really were from Phichit though…”

“And?”

“They were for my, uh, my p-poledancing class.”

“ _Bozhe moi._ ” Viktor swore under his breath. He’d only had the pleasure of seeing Yuuri on a pole once in his life but never wearing the golden booty shorts. And while, unfortunately, there was no available pole, he would definitely be willing to settle for just Yuuri in his shorts.

“Yura, _please_ wear them for me. Pretty please?” Viktor purred, looking up at his lover sweetly. He reached out with his free hand to squeeze Yuuri’s waist, hooking his thumb under his shirt to rub gently against his skin. “I can make it worth your while…”

Yuuri took several long moments to consider the request, his cheeks growing impossibly pinker. He didn’t appear very eager. And seemed about to reject the idea, so Viktor spoke first. “Please, detka? Please show me.” he whined, practically begging at this point. He’d shuffled closer to nuzzle against Yuuri’s chest. He felt Yuuri’s resolve soften.

The younger man took a deep breath before gently pushing Viktor away. “First, though, were you snooping through my things?”

It wasn’t much of a question, since both parties already knew the answer. Viktor at least attempted to look a little guilty. “Uh, perhaps? I was curious! The box was just… there.”

“Calling to be opened?”

“Yes! Exactly!” the Russian nodded enthusiastically as Yuuri sighed again.

“Really, _dorogoi_ , I’m sorry for invading your privacy but… I needed to know what was in there, it was _taunting_ me. I wanted to know more about you, I want to know _everything_ about you.” As he spoke, Viktor started shuffling closer again, voice dropping to a murmur, his breath tickling his beloved’s ear.

“You’re ridiculous.” Yuuri muttered fondly. “I should stop indulging you.”

Viktor smiled against his neck and lavished the soft skin with gentle kisses. “But your shorts are gold, yes? Put them on and then I can kiss them.”

With a new incentive to fuel him, Yuuri eagerly took the booty shorts from Viktor and left to change in the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

A few minutes later, the door reopened. It was a good thing Viktor was sat down because there was no way he could’ve supported his own weight when he was so very distracted by the delicious sight before him. Yuuri still looked a little unsure, shifting his weight from foot to foot where he hovered outside the bathroom. His cheeks were burning, the flush travelling down his exposed chest.

“Vitya, these are kind of… tight.”

“Da.”

The golden lycra did not leave anything to the imagination and it squeezed around Yuuri like a second skin, visibly digging in around his waist and at the top of his thighs. And those damn thighs were going to be the death of him, Viktor knew. If he were allowed to, he’d choreograph his next free skate using them as his sole inspiration. Or, better yet: he could choreograph a programme for his Yuuri that would show off his powerful legs. It was unlikely to ever happen (unless he was discreet about it) but he could still dream.

Practically drooling at this point, Viktor motioned for his lover to turn around. Hesitantly, the younger man complied, glancing back over his shoulder. “Like this? I feel silly, can I get changed n-”

Viktor whined loudly in protest. The shorts covered maybe half of Yuuri’s backside, allowing Viktor the divine pleasure of watching his fiancé’s cheeks jiggle obscenely as he moved. And then they wiggled more as Yuuri started to laugh. Viktor was dead. Deceased. Gone. He whined again. “Yuuri, don’t laugh at me! You’re too hot, I can’t take it. I’m so weak. You just… how do you exist? How are you mine?”

A moment later, he found himself with a lapful of bountiful Japanese treasure. His hands immediately reached to grab onto gold-clad assets, squeezing firmly and drawing a moan from his partner’s lips. “Detka, _detka_ , you’re so gorgeous, _zolotse moye_.” Viktor muttered hurried, hungry words into Yuuri's neck as he peppered the skin with frantic kisses.

Yuuri pulled back slightly to wrap his arms around his neck, before leaning in again to rest his forehead against Viktor’s. “You’re ridiculous, Vitya.”

“You love me.”

“I do.” he smiled, bumping their noses together, “An awful lot.”

Viktor fluttered his silvery lashes, grinning. “Show me just how much, _lyubov moya_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your lovely comments!! 
> 
> and an additional thank you to cy for the beta (and for pestering me to write smut), ily<3

“You’re wearing too much.”

That was all the warning Viktor got before Yuuri was tugging off his sweater and then his shirt. He frowned as Yuuri stood up from his seat on his lap but his expression warped into one of desire when his fiancé sunk to his knees. If _that_ was what he wanted to do first, then Viktor was in no way objecting, even if it meant he could no longer fondle the other man’s ass - then again, there would be plenty of time for that later on.

Viktor steadied himself, planting his hands on the mattress and lifting his hips to assist Yuuri in sliding off his sweatpants, now leaving them in equal states of undress. He was half-hard already, thanks to the sight of the scandalous shorts and the image of Yuuri on his knees between the v of his legs. “Yura, you look so gorgeous, I’m so lucky.”

Yuuri’s cheeks flushed a darker shade of pink and he laid a trail of kisses up Viktor’s thigh in response to the praise. A hand went to cup the growing bulge in his skimpy black briefs and the Russian let out a shaky breath. Yuuri’s fingers curled around his length, squeezing lightly, while his lips began to suck bruising marks into pale, muscled skin. Viktor wanted to be the one to worship Yuuri, to show him just how devastatingly beautiful he was, but his lover was doing a fine job of distracting him from his main purpose.

“ _Yuuri_ , detka, stop teasing -”

“I’m not teasing, Vitya.” Yuuri murmured, having leant forwards enough to nose at Viktor’s erection. Viktor’s fingers curled in the sheets, feeling the other man’s low voice vibrate against him. He moved his hand to card through thick, black hair. “Liar.”

Yuuri glanced up at him, big brown eyes deceptively innocent as he mouthed at him through the thin layer of fabric, moaning quietly as he worked. The fingers in his hair stop moving and tightened around a tuft, Viktor’s moans echoing his own. “Yura, _please_ , please. I want your mouth already.”

Viktor was half expecting a reply along the lines of _‘but you already have my mouth on you’_ or something equally as cruel. But, for once, Yuuri gave in to his begging without too much of a fuss, moving his face away for a moment to pull off the spit-soaked briefs. His cock bobbed against his stomach as it was freed, shiny with saliva and pre-come. The abrupt motion would have been funny if Yuuri wasn’t watching it so intently, so _hungrily_. Viktor knew by now that giving head was one of his fiancé’s favourite things and while he was still a little lacking in experience, his abundance of enthusiasm more than made up for it.

He didn’t even need to be told not to take his eyes off of Yuuri, he couldn’t if he tried. One hand wrapped around his base and the other clamped down his thigh, Yuuri first littered the shaft with wet, open mouthed kisses, eyes fluttering shut. Viktor whined, trying not to wriggle too much as it would only make his partner slow down even further. Yuuri’s red lips wrapped around the head suddenly, suckling lightly, _too much but not enough_. His mouth was warm and wet and Viktor desperately wanted to feel more of it but Yuuri was in charge for the moment, he’d already made that evident.

Yuuri opened his eyes now, observing the other’s reactions and meeting his half-lidded gaze as he took more of the length into his mouth, still moving agonisingly slow. Viktor shuddered, feeling the caress of Yuuri’s tongue against the underside of his cock. Belatedly, he realised that this form of torture was likely payback for nosing around Yuuri’s belongings without permission and he groaned. He wasn’t sure if he loved or hated his punishment; probably a mixture of the two.

He cupped Yuuri’s chin gently, thumb stroking the corner of his stretched-open mouth before dipping inside next to his cock. “You’re so good to me, _lyubov moya,_ using your pretty mouth like this just for me.”

Yuuri moaned again and began bobbing his head at a more reasonable pace, placated by the veiled form of apology. Viktor withdrew his thumb, wiping the excess spit on Yuuri’s reddened cheek. “Such a good boy, Yura.”

The younger skater changed tactics, seemingly dropping all leftover spite in favour of sucking dick with passion. Viktor was a little overwhelmed by the sight, Yuuri slobbering all over him, dribble leaking from the corners of his greedy mouth and moaning constantly. He kept one hand wrapped around Viktor, moving it in time with his mouth, making sure he didn’t take too much in at once. Yuuri had recently confessed to him that he’d been practising deepthroating but wasn’t yet ready to try it for real. Viktor would wait as long as he needed for Yuuri to feel confident enough in his new skill and the thought that he was learning such a thing for Viktor’s own benefit was unbearably hot.

“Yura, I, _Yura_ , will you let me fuck your face now? Please?” Viktor breathed pleadingly.

Yuuri bobbed his head a few more times before sitting back, the head of Viktor’s cock resting between his lips.

“ _Blyat._ ”

Viktor fisted both hands in his hair, holding the man still so he could thrust into his mouth. Yuuri kept a hand around him, still working, making sure he didn’t choke or gag too much. The pace was ruthless but both men were clearly loving it, moaning lewdly together. Yuuri’s free hand snuck around his waist, nails digging into the top of his asscheek, spurring him on. Filthy, wet noises filled the room as he fucked into Yuuri’s mouth. Soon, his thrusts lost their tempo as Viktor felt his orgasm building.

“Can I… can I come in your mouth, detka?” he panted, “Will you swallow for me?”

Yuuri let out a loud, affirmative moan at the requests. He moved his hand from Viktor’s ass, back down to his cock, then further downwards to massage his balls. The extra stimulation pushed him over the edge and with a cry of garbled Russian, Viktor was spurting into his lover’s mouth. Yuuri took it well, swallowing the bitter liquid down and sucking everything he could from Viktor.

Finally, he pulled off, face impossibly red. Saliva and come painted the lower half of his face and Viktor wiped at the mess with his thumb, his hands shaking a little, and then pulled it away to taste. “ _Vkusno._ ” he purred, meeting Yuuri’s gaze, “Come up here, there’s something else I want to taste.”

Yuuri got to his feet, wincing a little at his achy knees. He bit his lip and looked to Viktor. “How do you want me?” His voice was a little hoarse, lower than usual and if Viktor were a few years younger, he was sure that question would’ve made his dick twitch in interest.

He took a calming breath, still feeling the lingering effects of his orgasm. “Hands and knees, if you don’t mind, dorogoi?” Usually it wouldn’t be phrased as a question but he was conscious that Yuuri had just been kneeling on the hard wooden floor, even though the bed would hopefully cause little to no discomfort. However, Yuuri nodded almost immediately, climbing onto the bed and crawling up to the pillows, settling with his ass in the air. _Perfect._

Viktor repositioned himself, sitting behind Yuuri and taking a moment to enjoy the view. The shorts were stretched out over his boyfriend’s curvy backside, having ridden up a little more to show off more of his cheeks. Yuuri whined, letting his upper-body fall to the bed in order to stick his back end out further, clearly growing impatient. His laid his head on his folded arms, peering around to let Viktor see his pining expression. “Touch me, Vitya, _kudasai!_ ”

Who was he to deny such a request?

“Have I ever told you how much I love your ass?” Viktor smirked as he began palming Yuuri’s heated flesh over the shorts, one hand to each cheek. He received an indecipherable torrent of Japanese in reply, most of which he couldn’t translate but it sounded hot; somewhere between irritated and impossibly horny. “Was that a ‘no’?” he teased, sliding his fingers under the shorts, pulling them so tight he feared they might actually tear. Yuuri whimpered this time as the lycra pulled snugly against his cock and his chunky thighs. Viktor removed his hand, this time pulling the shorts down so the hem dug in under Yuuri’s pert buttocks, pushing them out and up, while the front still kept his cock covered.

There was a reddened imprint where the waistband had previous sat and Viktor kissed along the line. “I love all of you, you know this. But your ass, your little tummy, your thighs… they are my favourites.” Viktor breathed against his skin, “You’re most insecure about these places though you needn’t be. All of you is beautiful. Down here there’s a little more skin for me to touch and taste and tease, I don’t see anything wrong with that.” He punctuated his point with a sharp nip to one cheek, making Yuuri yelp in surprise. He soothed the area with his tongue afterwards.

“V-Viktor, can I take them off now?”

“Hmm, I suppose so, they’ve done enough for today.”

Slowly, Viktor eased off the shorts, leaving Yuuri kneeling stark naked on their bed. He noticed a small wet patch on the front of the clothing and sighed, “I think these need cleaning before next time, detka, you’ve made a little mess.”

Yuuri whimpered, visibly embarrassed further by the observation as well as the insinuation that he’d be wearing the booty shorts again (truthfully, he wasn’t that opposed to the idea). “I’m not complaining, detka, I’m glad that you got so excited by sucking me off.”

After discarding the shorts, he reached around Yuuri’s waist to pay his swollen cock some attention, smearing the pre-come dribbling down the head until it covered more of his length. Yuuri rutted into his hand, panting, little noises falling from his lips whenever Viktor would thumb at his slit or flick his wrist. He kept going, his other hand on Yuuri’s waist to keep himself balanced as he leaned down, sucking at biting at his lover’s ass.

“Mm, are you clean down here, dorogoi?”

Yuuri moaned loudly at the implication of his words. “ _Yes, yes, yes_ , please.”

If Yuuri’s favourite sexual act to perform was giving head, then Viktor’s would have to be eating ass (specifically his fiancé’s, of course.)

His hand travelled southwards from his waist, to pull one of Yuuri’s cheeks to the side, exposing his hole. He dove in quickly, breathing hotly against the pucker until Yuuri let out a needy whine, thrusting forwards into Viktor’s hand and then forcefully back to meet his mouth.

“You want my tongue, detka?” he teased, kissing the pucker just to make Yuuri writhe.

“Yes, Vitya, yes. Please, _please_.”

Viktor gave in, kissing at his hole again, this time wet and open-mouthed. His tongue circled the ring of muscle, unable to keep from teasing a little more, until the tip of his tongue managed to push inside. Yuuri keened, pushing back on him again with renewed vigour. Soon Viktor drove his tongue in and out, his hand on Yuuri’s cock working at the same rhythm, occasionally moving downwards to pay attention to his balls and perinium. He could feel Yuuri’s orgasm building, his breaths laboured and rhythm stuttering.

“Close, Vitya, m’close.” he huffed out.

Viktor worked a little faster now, hoping to drive Yuuri over the edge. As he fucked into his hole with his tongue, he kissed and sucked at his rim, hoping it would do the trick. Yuuri lost his pace completely, back arching in pleasure and letting out a shout of Viktor’s name as he came, spilling into Viktor hand and onto the sheets. When he finally stilled, now fully collapsed onto the bed, Viktor pulled away to clean his hand on his discarded shirt.

Afterwards, he flopped half on top of Yuuri, chuckling. “How was that, hm? Good?”

“Very.”

“I bet you’re glad I opened that box now!”

Yuuri groaned into his pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @iceskanks!!


End file.
